¿Amigos íntimos o enemigos públicos?
by Ibella999
Summary: Fue amor a primera vista, pero ¿qué pasara cuando se enteren de que tienen que competir contra ellos? ¿lograra el amor ser mas fuerte que todos los obstaculos? TODOS HUMANOS E&B A&J R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Así que aquí estaba en la fiesta de la empresa publicitaria más grande: Pouge, en donde trabaja, esta fiesta se ofrecía todos los años para celebrar que habíamos logrado ser la número uno tras un año de duro trabajo, o como decía mi jefe un año de patear traseros a los demás creativos y quedarnos con las mejores marcas para promocionar.

Odiaba mucho este tipo de fiestas donde lo único que veías era famosos que se creían demasiado como para hablar contigo o personas que sólo te hablaban por interés.

Así que como buena admiradora de la fiesta me encontraba sentada en la barra con un vestido turquesa que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda y llegaba a la rodilla, mi pelo castaño peinado en pequeñas ondas y un maquillaje ligero que combinaba con el vestido.

El único motivo por lo que me lo había puesto era porque Alice mi mejor amiga, compañera de trabajo y de departamento; me había obligado. Aunque tenía que admitirlo ese vestido me hacía ver bien, le daba un color bonito a mi piel pálida y mis ojos color chocolate contrastaban con el turquesa.

Justo cuando estaba acabando mi piña colada llego Alice en su vestido negro mas arriba de la rodilla que la hacía ver mas alta de lo que realmente era y con pequeños adornos dorados , el pelo negro y corto con las puntas peinadas hacía distintos lados. Cuando me vio ahí solo me dijo:

Bella levántate de ahí y ven a bailar conmigo y Rose, te recuerdo que estas en una fiesta.-Cuando dijo esto voltee a ver a la pista de baile donde se encontraba Rose bailando.

Ella era mi otra mejor amiga y trabaja junto con Alice en el departamento de diseño; traía un vestido estraple rojo que era justo del torso y luego se abría hasta llegar a la rodilla, su cabello dorado lacio y los labios de un tono rojo al igual que el vestido.

Lo se Alice pero ya sabes como odio estas fiestas, aparte estoy cansada y ya quiero salir de aquí- le respondí fingiendo cansancio.

No te dejare salir de aquí hasta que al menos hayas bailado una canción- me respondió con un tono que no admitía replica.

Esta bien- Fue lo único que pude responder hasta que Alice me jalara y llevara hacia la pista.

Comenzamos a bailar la canción de Around the World de Daft Punk, y cuando ésta iba a la mitad mis pies se enredaron, haciendo que empujara a la persona que tenía alado y tirando a la persona que tenía atrás.

Cuando me di vuelta para pedirle perdón me encontré con un hombre en un esmoquin negro. Era realmente guapo, tenía el pelo cobrizo despeinado, ojos profundos y verdes, unos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa de lado y estaba bien proporcionado.

Al verlo me quede callada por un momento sin poder respirar, hasta que su risa musical me saco del transe y pude decirle –Perdón no fue mi intención tirarte, es por esto que nunca bailo…-.

El se me quedo viendo un instante, luego se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

No te preocupes no paso nada, y no creo que debas dejar de bailar por eso- dijo un toque de risa en su voz.

No quedamos cayados y justo cuando me iba a retirar llegaron Alice y Rose quienes había contemplado todo desde atrás de mi.

Bella, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?- Alice me pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Perdón olvide presentarme soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- contesto él tendiéndome la mano antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

Igualmente soy Bella Swan, ella es Alice y Rose- Dije señalándolas respectivamente.

Bueno Bella me tengo que ir, pero antes me gustaría que me dieras tu número, para poder conocernos mejor- dijo con su sonrisa de lado.

Con su comentario juro que empecé a híper ventilar, que una persona a la que había tirado y en lugar de enojarse me pedía mi teléfono, no era algo que pasara todos los días. Pronto reaccione.

Claro, es 55 33 34 52 09- dije, mientras él lo anotaba en su celular

Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, fue un placer Bella- Al acabar de decir esto se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y con la mano de Alice y Rose.

Seguí pensando en la forma que se despidió de mí cuando Rose dijo riendo:

¡Wow Bella! parece que esta vez tu torpeza te trajo suerte- su comentario hizo que Alice también se riera.

Bueno ya basta de criticar a mi torpeza y vayamos a casa.

Las dos siguieron riendo por un momento pero asintieron. Nos dirigimos hacía el Porsche amarrillo de Alice, y en menos de 15 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de los departamentos, dejamos a Rose en su puerta (ya que vivía a tres departamentos de nosotras) y Alice y yo nos dirigimos al nuestro.

Rápido me fui a mi cuarto deseándole buenas noches a Alice. Cuando me acosté no pude parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche.

**Edward POV**

Tenía que admitirlo la fiesta no estaba tan mal, apresar de que esta era la fiesta de nuestra principal competencia. Mi jefe me había ordenado colarme de cualquier forma y ver si podía obtener información que nos sirviera. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió llamar a Lauren (la secretaria privada del señor Pouge), para que nos pusiera en la lista a mí, Jasper y Emmett (mis mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo).

Aunque ahora que lo pienso pedirle el favor a Lauren no fue muy bueno, ya que yo ya no quería nada con ella y ella era obvio que sí. Y por más que se lo dijera parecía no escucharme.

Cuando vi a Lauren aproximarse a mí, decidí ir con Jasper y Emmett que se encontraban pidiendo bebidas en la barra. Y ahí fue cuando la vi sentada bebiendo una piña colada, con vestido turquesa que le quedaba realmente bien; poco después una chica de pelo negro corto y puntiagudo se le acerco y la jalo hacia la pista de baile.

- Bueno ahorita regreso voy a bailar- les dije a Emmett y Jasper

Jasper me vio confundido y Emmett se rió mientras me decía- ¿Quién es la chica a la que vas a seguir?-

Me sonroje un poco y le señale la chica de la barra. El volteo para seguir con su mirada hacía donde yo señalaba.

Nada mal eh, pero la verdad es que prefiero a la de rojo.-Refiriéndose a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más me fui hacia donde se encontraba ella bailando. Cuando iba llegando ella se tropezó con su propio pie y sin darme cuenta como había pasado cayó encima de mí haciendo que yo también cayera.

Me empecé a reír justo cuando ella dijo, - Perdón no fue mi intención tirarte, es por esto que nunca bailo.-

Me le quede viendo un instante y luego recordé que seguíamos los dos en el suelo, por lo que me levante y le tendí la mano para ayudarla.

- No te preocupes no paso nada, y no creo que debas dejar de bailar por eso-después de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegaron las dos chicas que habían estado bailando con ella.

La amiga que la había jalado a la pista de baile le dijo:

Bella, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?- Así que se llamaba Bella era un nombre que le sentaba bien. Entonces recordé que no me había presentado.

Perdón olvide presentarme soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- Les dije dándole la mano.

Igualmente soy Bella Swan, ella es Alice y Rose- respondió señalando a la rubia de vestido rojo y a la de pelo negro respectivamente.

Y antes de que pudiera pasar otra cosa vi a Lauren aproximarse a mi con cara de pocos amigos por verme hablar con alguien y sobretodo con una mujer, así que tenía que salir de aquí antes de que armara una escena.

Bueno Bella me tengo que ir, pero antes me gustaría que me dieras tu número, para poder conocernos mejor.

Se quedo callada un tiempo para luego responder -Claro, es 55 33 34 52 09- mientras me los decía lo anote en mi celular.

Volvía voltear a ver donde se encontraba Lauren que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, fue un placer Bella- Al acabar de decir esto me despedí de Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla y con la mano de Alice y Rose.

Fui a la salida y seguí pensando en el beso que le di en la mejilla, se había sentido tan bien y tenerla tan cerca, definitivamente tendría que llegar a conocerla mejor.

* * *

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya llamado la atención y sigan leyendo mi historia:)**

**cualquier comentario, duda, etc.. dejen un review y las contestare **

**grax **

**PD:es mi primera historia jeje  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 2  
**

**Bella POV**

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta me desperté temprano y Alice seguía dormida, por lo que me puse unos pants y salí a trotar un rato para poder pensar bien en lo sucedido anoche, mi mente todavía no lo procesaba del todo bien.

Cuando llegué al departamento Alice y Rose se encontraban en la cocina desayunado, las saludé y me serví un poco de jugo.

- Bella, acaba de llamar el Sr. Pouge y dice que tenemos que estar en el edificio "La Posta" a las 12:00 por una junta de suma importancia- dijo Alice cuando me senté junto a Rose.

- Que raro, debe ser algo importante como para habernos citado un sábado…- fue lo único que dije, pensando en que podía ser.

Bueno, mejor nos arreglamos por que debemos estar ahí en dos horas. Las veo aquí para irnos todas juntas.-Rose dijo mientas se paraba y salía del departamento.

Me fui a bañar y al salir vi que Alice ya había puesto mi ropa sobre la cama; una falda beige debajo de la rodilla, una blusa de manga corta café con un ligero escote en "v", por último, unos zapatos de tacón cerrados que combinaban con la blusa.

Al salir Alice ya estaba lista con un vestido muy simple en color lila y Rose que estaba sentada viendo la TV traía también un vestido, pero el suyo era blanco y con un listón morado en la cintura. Bajamos al estacionamiento y nos fuimos a la junta en el coche de Alice.

Cuando llegamos vimos mucha gente en el lugar, algunos eran compañeros de trabajo, otros no teníamos idea de quiénes eran. Nos acercamos hacia donde estaba mi jefe.

Buenos días Sr. Pouge- le saludé y él me devolvió el saludo- le puedo preguntar de qué se trata esta junta?

La empresa de coches Volvo, va a hacer una competencia entre las empresas publicitarias para ver cuál es la más calificada para realizar sus campañas nacionales e internacionales. Por eso nos ha reunido a todos aquí.- me respondió muy serio, dio la vuelta y se fue con uno de sus socios.

Me voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Alice y Rose, que habían escuchado todo y me miraban con cara de emoción.

No puedo creerlo, tenemos que empezara trabajar ya- dijo Alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Si, tengo muchas ideas de cómo podemos hacer esta campaña, además es de coches, ¡que mejor cosa! - le respondió Rose

Yo todavía no salía de la impresión, poder trabajar en la campaña de una empresa tan importante te abría muchas puertas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un señor alto, pelo negro y largo, piel muy blanca comenzó a hablar con un tono autoritario pero al mismo tiempo musical.

Buenos días a todos los presentes en esta sala. Como ya muchos sabrán nuestra empresa va a realizar una especie de concurso donde ustedes, las más grandes empresas publicitarias del país tendrán un lapso del tiempo donde pensaran en ideas para la campaña de nuestro nuevo modelo Volvo XC60; al final del lapso los administrativos y yo veremos sus campañas y decidiremos quien tendrá la cuenta para este modelo.

Eso es todo, muy pronto los jefes de cada empresa recibirán las condiciones del concurso.

Acabando de decir esto bajo del estrado y fue hacia una puerta, perdiéndose en ella.

Cuando nuestro jefe nos dijo que nos podíamos retirar y que el lunes nos reuniríamos para ver los detalles del concurso Alice, Rose y yo fuimos hacia la salida, pero justo en ese momento vi unos profundos ojos verdes viéndome…

Edward se encontraba donde estaba el valet parking, con dos hombres más. Uno era alto, muy musculoso, con el pelo negro y rizado, pero a pesar de su tamaño y su musculoso cuerpo tenía un aire de niño pequeño; el segundo era alto, bien formado (no tanto como el primero) y con el pelo güero.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice se acerco a mi y me susurró al oído:

Bella, ¿por qué no vas a saludar a tu pequeño amigo de ayer?; además, ¿ya viste a sus acompañantes?, el güero es exactamente mi tipo.

Acabado de decir esto me jaló de la mano hacia donde se encontraba Edward, estuve apunto de tropezarme cuando unos fuertes brazos me agarraron.

Vaya, parece ser que siempre nos encontramos así- dijo con tono burlón, mientras me levantaba. Inmediatamente me puse roja.

Mmm…gracias- fue lo único coherente que pude decir, pero después me vino a la mente ¿qué hacía él ahí?- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta salió con un tono un poco rudo.

Estoy aquí por la reunión de la compañía Volvo- respondió como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

Así que eres creativo eh

Claro, y asumo que tu también.

Sí- antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más el chico musculoso aclaro su garganta.

Lo siento no los presente, ellos son Emmett Cullen-dijo señalando al musculoso de pelo negro- y Jasper Hale- Cada uno me saludó y yo me voltee hacia Alice y Rose.

Ellas son Alice y Rosaline- Alice rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a quién se supone debía ser Jasper, mientras Rose se le quedaba viendo a Emmett y este le agarraba la mano para besársela.

En ese momento llego el valet parkin con una Jeep, y le entrego las llaves a Emmett. Quién las tomo y se puso a platicar con Rose, mientras Alice hacía lo mismo con Jasper

Creo que ya se tienen que ir- dije yo.

Me estas corriendo?- pregunto Edward con una mirada traviesa.

No claro que no- me apresure a responder.

Bueno, pero creo que tienes razón ya amos retrasados a una comida.

Edward llamo a Jasper y a Emmett quienes un poco molestos dejaron de hablar con las chicas para voltearlo a ver.

¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto Emmett

Ya se nos hizo tarde para llegar a la comida con nuestros padres recuerdas?- le respondió. Se volteo a vernos y me dijo- Bella fue un placer volverte a ver, y perdon por dejarte tan derepente. Pero que tal si todos salimos esta noche.

Me quede con la boca abierta, y antes de que contestara Jasper dijo:

Claro, pasaremos por ustedes y podemos ir a un restaurante-bar ¿Qué les párese?-dijo sonriéndole a Alice.

Nos encantaría, esta es nuestra dirección- le respondió Alice entregándole un papelito con la dirección anotada.

Perfecto las veremos a las 9- Dicho esto Edward me beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se me subiera el color a la cara, y se subió al coche. Segundos después Emmett y Jasper lo imitaron.

* * *

**Gracias a todo los que leyeron y me pusieron en su story alert!!!! me hacen feliz ejje**

**Y sobretodo muchas gracias a faeriegirl5617 eres una excelente amiga y me haz apoyado mucho con mis obsesiones y todas las cosas locas que se me ocurre hacer jejeje**

**Todos los que sepan Ingles no duden en leer Memoirs of a Werewolf y As In Heaven en verdad vale mucho la pena leerlos!!!!!!**

**Y por fa dejen review:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Perdon por no haber actulizado antes pero la inspiración no llegaba jeje**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward POV**

Desde que me subí al auto, inclusive ahora en la comida con mis papas, no podía dejar de pensar que en tan sólo unas horas vería a Bella.

Era un poco preocupante que me emocionara tanto esa idea, ya que sólo la había visto dos veces y no la conocía bien, bueno que digo, no la conocía en nada.

Pero había algo en ella, no se lo que era que me atraía más que ninguna otra chica que hubiera visto.

En eso recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, producto de Emmett- ¡Edward! Mamá te acaba de preguntar algo- dijo con cara de inocencia.

-Perdón mamá, estoy un poco distraído pensando en lo de la campaña- me apresure a responder.

-Edward dime en que piensas, porque se que no tiene nada que ver con la campaña.- Mi madre Esme siempre era tan intuitiva…

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Emmett se me adelantó.

-De seguro Eddie esta pensando en cierta chica, con la cual va a salir esta noche….- dijo mi grandioso hermano.

-¿Qué chica Edward?- pregunto mi padre curioso.

-Emmett ya te he dicho que no me digas Eddie.-hice una pausa para después responder la pregunta de mi padre- Pues, una que conocí la otra noche en una fiesta de la empresa. Por cierto ¿qué paso con tú paciente?- Lo último lo dije para cambiar el tema.

Después de eso mi papa se puso hablar de su trabajo, olvidando toda la conversación relacionada a Bella. Lo cual agradecí mucho.

Cuando Emmett y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres ya eran las 7, todavía teníamos tiempo antes de pasar a recoger a Bella y sus amigas. Así que decidimos ir al departamento de Jasper para pasar el tiempo y después recogerlas juntos.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Jasper, nos encontramos con un muy emocionado Jasper; y lo único que pudimos hacer para calmarlo fue ponernos a jugar Xbox un rato.

Cuando tan sólo faltaba media hora para las nueve decidimos ir yendo hacia la dirección que Alice le había dado a Jasper, que era la de su apartamento.

Edward, ¿no podrías ir un poco más rápido?- me suplicó Emmett por tercera vez.

Emmett ya voy a 120 si acelero más nos van a parar y llegaremos tarde.-Y eso era lo último que los tres queríamos

Está bien- respondió enfuruñándose en su asiento.

¿Seguro que sabes cómo llegar, Edward?-pregunto ahora Jasper. Ya estaba empezando a cansarme de estos dos con sus preocupaciones innecesarias.

Cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir para que me creas, si se dónde esta.- Yo estaba tan ansioso como ellos, pero aun así no lo quería demostrar.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a un bonito edificio, con seis pisos y por la fachada se veía que era reciente y lujoso. Estacione mi preciado coche en una de las aceras, para luego dirigirnos hacia la puerta.

Buenas noches, ¿a qué departamento viene?- pregunto un señor alto y grande, con uniforme; que supuse era el portero.

Buenas noches somos Edward, Emmett y Jasper; venimos al departamento 609- nos presento Jasper.

A claro, avisaré a las señoritas Alice y Bella que están aquí- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el teléfono que tenía en la cabina.

Antes de que pudiera coger el teléfono me apresure a decir:

Puede no decirles que hemos llegado, queremos que sea una… sorpresa.- Me vio durante un segundo en que pareció dudar y luego indico un sí con la cabeza.

Subimos al elevador presionando el botón hacía el piso seis. Al salir nos detuvimos frente a la puerta 609 y tocamos.

**Bella POV**

Luego de cinco minutos el valet me entregó el coche y nos subimos en mi Beetle Cabrio negro que tanto amaba, un regalo que me había hecho mi padre de graduación.

Bella, dirígete ahora hacía en centro comercial, hay que hacer unas cuantas compras- me ordenó Alice desde el asiento de atrás, haciendo que Rose se riera.

Alice ¿no crees que es muy temprano para ir de compras? Además, fuimos hace dos días- me quejé, haciendo un puchero de niña pequeñas.

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder Rose me preguntó irónicamente:

¿Bella que nunca haz comprendido que Alice viviría en el centro comercial si pudiera?-Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme y seguir con mi cara de enojada para ver si podía conseguir que Alice no me llevara a esa tortura.

Ja ja, muy graciosa Rose, pero esta vez tenemos una cita más tarde y tenemos que vernos deslumbrantes- dijo Alice.

Bueno, pero sólo te advierto una cosa Alice, no me pasaré más de dos horas ahí.

Claro que no Bella, si nos pasáramos más horas, no me daría tiempo de llegar a casa y arreglarnos.- Me respondió con seriedad, haciendo que hiciera una cara de sufrimiento que hizo reír a Rose.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial eran las dos de la tarde y había un poco de gente en el estacionamiento.

Bueno, ¡Manos a la obra chicas!- gritó Alice jalándonos de la mano a Rose y a mi.

Luego de varias tiendas en donde nada le convencía a Alice, finalmente nos encontramos en la tienda donde Alice solía comprar toda su ropa de noche.

Me encanta el vestido del aparador- dijo Rose señalando un vestido dorado, con manga corta, encaje negro encima y un listón que iba en la cintura.

Entramos a la tienda, donde Rose corrió por el vestido y rápidamente fue al probador. Poco después salió y el vestido se le veía hermoso.

Wow Rose, se te ve muy bien- le dije.

¡Lo se, amé el vestido!- respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso llego Alice con un montón de ropa sobre los brazos que dejó en un probador para mí.

Luego de varias blusas, faldas y un vestido que no eran para nada mi estilo, salí del probador con unos pantalones de mezclilla clara, una blusa mona color azul y un suéter negro muy sencillo.

Alice, Rose ¿qué opinan?-pregunté

Definitivamente eso es muy tú Bella, además se te ve perfecto.-dijo Rose

Sí Bella, solo te faltarían las botas que te dí de Navidad y accesorios que combinen y esta perfecto- Tenía que ser Alice pensé.

Ella traía puesto un vestido negro con manga corta que terminaba en forma tableada hasta la rodilla y un cinturón a la cintura. La hacía ver bastante bien.

Tan pronto acabamos de vestirnos pagamos y salimos, según Alice sólo hacían falta accesorios.

Me muero de hambre- se quejó Rose, mientras yo asentía en señal de comprensión.

Está bien, primero comemos y luego los accesorios- nos dijo Alice.

Entramos a un restaurante de comida japonesa, donde comimos un rico sushi y al acabar nos dirigimos a una tienda de accesorios, donde Alice seleccionó una bolsa negra y una pulsera grande del mismos color para mí, unos aretes largos para Rose, y una bolsa azul oscuro para ella.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestros departamentos a las seis, y nos fuimos directamente a otra tortura para mi, ser arreglada por Alice y Rose. No es que me quejara por los resultados, pero cuando Alice y Rose me arreglaban era como jugar con la muñeca Bella.

Cuando Alice y Rose estaban acabando de arreglarse, tocaron a la puerta; miré el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las nueve entonces eso significaba que deberían de ser los chicos, les grite a Alice y a Rose que se apresuraran mientras me encaminaba hacía la puerta.

**Edward POV**

Escuchamos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, se oyeron unos gritos; y luego apareció Bella con una gran sonrisa en la cara viéndose preciosa.

¡Hola!- saludó -¿porqué no pasan?- inmediatamente los tres entramos tras ella- Creo que van a tener que esperar un poco, ya que no importa cuánto tiempo le des a esas dos siempre se tardarán más.

No hay problema con esperar- dijimos los tres.

Me acerque a Bella y me agaché para susurrarle al oído: "ese color de blusa te hace ver preciosa." Ella se sonrojó y me volteó a ver con una mirada pícara en la cara para luego irse a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala, la seguí sentándome a su lado.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más salieron Alice y Rose de un cuarto.

Bueno chicos, ya estamos listas para irnos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara dirigida a Jasper.

Bueno señoritas, creo que sería conveniente ir en dos coches para ir más cómodos- sugirió Emmett sin dejar de ver a Rose.

Claro yo podría llevar mi coche-dijo Alice.

Sí así podemos ir yo, Alice, Rose y Emmett en uno; y Bella y Edward en el conche de éste -dijo Jasper

Bueno, ya que solucionamos el problema de los coches vamos- dije tomando de la mano a Bella.

Fuera del edificio me apresuré a abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella sonrió y rodee el coche para llegar del lado del conductor. Un vez dentro me puse el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Bella lo hizo, haciendo que nuestras manos chocaran.

¿Algo en especial que quieras escuchar?- le pregunté.

La verdad me da igual, pero si tienes algo tipo Debussy estaría perfecto-me respondió.

Claro, que tengo a Debussy, es de mis favoritos- sonreí al saber que teníamos algo en común.

Me puse en marcha hacía el lugar que Emmett había seleccionada para llevar a las chicas.

En el trayecto Bella y yo estuvimos haciéndonos preguntas durante todo el camino. Todas eran sobres nuestros gustos musicales, que libros preferíamos, nuestras familias, como había decidido convertirse en publicista, etc…

Descubrí que teníamos el mismo gusto musical, nuestros gustos en libros eran parecidos, aunque ella prefería los clásicos románticos y yo simplemente los clásicos; en cuanto a su familia era hija única y sus papas se habían divorciado cuando era pequeña. Había decidido convertirse en publicista ya que su papá también lo era y quería seguir sus pasos.

Al llegar al lugar la cara de Bella hizo una pequeña muestra de preocupación.

Bella ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté algo preocupado.

Mmm nada, sólo que… ¿Quién escogió este lugar ? - respondió ella.

Fue Emmett ¿pero hay algún problema?

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que han leido la historia y me han agredado tanto en favoritos como en story alert!**

**Me gustaría que me dejaran mas reviews para saber lo que piensan de la historia y sus sugerencias.**

**Agradecimiento especial a Nonblondes por su review y obviamente a faeriegirl5617 por su apoyo y por promocionar mi fan fic, no dejen de leer el suyo todos aquellos que sepan ingles se llama As in heaven y Memoirs of a Werewolf**.

**Dejen review plis**


End file.
